1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative lights, and more particularly, to molded plastic decorative light shades adapted for use with conventional decorative light strings comprising a plurality of decorative bulb and socket assemblies connected by a common electrical conductor to an electrical outlet or power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated globes or shades in decorative lighting adapted to be suspended over patios, walkways, backyards, and the like, is well known. Such globes or shades can be fabricated from various materials ranging, for example, from relatively inexpensive paper and balsa wood creations up to very expensive and ornate lanterns made of glass and metal. In recent years, blow molded plastic globes or shades have become very popular for use in decorating for holidays, special occasions, parties, and other such events where the use of festive, brightly colored, overhead lighting is desired. Such lighting is typically installed and used for a relatively short period of time and then taken down and stored for use at a subsequent time.
Decorative light shades comprising blow molded plastic shades or globes have proved to be quite desirable for use in decorative patio lighting because of the broad range of colors in which the plastic resins are available, their translucence and the good strength-to-weight ratio of the plastic resins when molded into shapes having relatively thin cross-sections. Unfortunately, however, because such plastic shades or globes have been blow molded in the past, their use requires the shipment and storage of significant volumes of air, which is economically disadvantageous to the manufacturer, retailer and consumer. Another disadvantage that has been experienced with blow molded plastic shades or globes for use in decorative patio lighting has arisen from certain limitations in the blow molding process that restrict the geometry of the shapes and patterns which can be molded effectively. Also, many of the conventional, commercially available decorative light shades are not suitable for use with the decorative light strings comprising C7 or C9 decorative bulb and socket assemblies.
Accordingly, a polymeric decorative light shade is needed that can be quickly and efficiently used with and suspended from a light source comprising conventional, commercially available decorative light strings, that can be quickly and conveniently assembled and disassembled to permit shipping and storage in a significantly smaller volume than that required by the fully assembled shade or globe, and that can be injection molded in a broad range of designs and configurations.